It All Started with The Kid
by Under A Cloud
Summary: “Daddy, please find mommy!” The twenty-three years old multi-billionaire stared at the eight years old emerald eyed kid and the pink-haired lady could only gasp in horrors as the reporters fought to take pictures of the astounded Uchiha. SasuSaku AU
1. The Kid

I just simply had to make the number of stories under my name 14. 13 is an unlucky number, right? -innocent smile- Rated T for hints of sexual scene and cursing.

Summary: "Daddy, please find mommy!" The navy-haired twenty-three years old multi-billionaire stared at the eight years old emerald eyed kid with his mouth agape, and the pink-haired lady could only gasp in horrors as the reporters fought to take pictures of the astounded Uchiha. SasuSaku AU

Disclaimer: -Hums happily- I don't own Naruto, I only own Haruno Seiyan, this story and my plot. I don't own anything else besides that!

**It All Started with The Kid**

**Chapter One**

**That Kid**

**online-celebrity-directory/man-of-the-year-2009**

**Online Celebrity A-Z Directory: Man of the Year (2009)**

**Name: **Uchiha Sasuke

**Age :** 23

**Marriage status: **Unknown _(GO FOR IT, GIRLS. YOU STILL HAVE CHANCES!)_

**Address: **-removed upon request-

**Price-tag:** Near priceless

**Birthday: **23rd July 1986

**Job:** Boss of the world-renowned Uchiha Enterprise

**Zodiac: **Leo

**Height: **6 feet

**Weight:**134 lbs

**Family members: **Unknown

**Favorite color: **Black and Blue

**Favorite food:** Western cuisine

**Hobbies: **Golf, reading and working

**Trademarks: **His smirk, spiky hair and sarcasm

**Achievements: **Hottest Businessman of 2008, Number One Man who Has the Wrong Profession 2008 _(he should had been a model, much fan girls argued)_, Most Talked About Person In Everyday Life 2008, The Man who Has the Most Potential to Be the Next Alexander the Great 2008, and much much more.

**Fan clubs: **132, 272 clubs globally, a total of 4, 572, 476, 952 members

**(Last updated on 13rd March 2009, Friday)**

**© Copyright 2006-2009 EbIL ChEEsE-SaMA**

**All rights reserved.**

**Not to be reproduced in any forms.**

**-**

**-**

"Mommy, can we please go shopping today?" The emerald-eyed boy asked the young lady with unusual effulgent pink hair, a hopeful smile on his childish face. The lady smiled softly.

"Of course, Seiyan. Anything for you." Seiyan smiled a wide smile and hugged the woman whom he recognized as his mother with his short little arms. His mother, on the other hand, was staring at a magazine lying on the brown chesterfield in their small apartment. On the front page was a picture of Uchiha Sasuke, an eminent and pulchritudinous businessman in his early twenties. The woman closed her malachite eyes.

-

-

_Would you accept me again, after I left without a single word eight years ago? _

_-_

_-  
_

"Hurry up and find Sasuke-sama's suit!" The backstage costume manager cried, flapping her arms wildly as the backstage crew scurried about hastily.

In the bustling picture, only one man was at leisure on an antique Victorian Chaise Longue . He had his legs crossed casually and his arms were folded across his chest. His eyes were shut tightly, an unreadable look on his face.

-

-

_I had already came so far, love, why won't you come back to me yet?_

_-_

_-_

_She left._

_She **fucking** left._

_Leaving just a **damned** note._

_Damn it, what's wrong with that woman?_

_Sasuke gripped the piece of paper left on the nightstand so tightly that he nearly tore it. _

_**What** the **hell **is her problem?_

_It was just two months ago when they did... _that.

_'_I can't let her go just yet,' _he thought._

_He stood up abruptly, and released his grip on the small piece of paper which fluttered elegantly to the ground. _

_Dear Sasuke,_

_I'm sorry, but I can no longer stay by you. Please don't pursue me to ask me why, but remember that I love you forever. Seek me again, only when you have fared in life._

_Signed,_

_Sakura_

_She loved him? _

_Why did she leave him then? _

_What a joke. _

_Was he not good enough? _

_Seek her, only when he had fared in life?_

_Sasuke chuckled and slammed the door shut, racing down the stars. He reached the end of the steps just in time to catch a glimpse of a girl with pink hair entering a limousine. He halted in his path._

_The limousine drove off. Swiftly._

_The Uchiha was left standing at his very spot, frozen solid. And out of the blue, he burst out laughing._

_His laughters transformed into sadistic howls of rage and anguish._

_And it ended with a near invisible tear._

_-_

_-_

He smiled bitterly as he remembered that day again. She left so suddenly, without a word.

-

-

_I will get you back, and crush you like you did to me._

He swore on that day.

-

-

Mother and son walked through the crowd, both contented.

"Mother, can we please go to Todoakashi Shopping Mall next? I heard they are opening a new toy store there!" Seiyan pleaded with his mother. His mother smiled.

"Of course, Seiyan. If you behave well, I will even buy you a teddy bear."

"Really? Thank you mother!"

And very soon, Haruno Sakura would realized that this is her worst mistake today.

-

-

"You should be getting reading to attend the opening ceremony of the store now, Sasuke-sama!"

_Ah_. It was time already. Sasuke stood up and straightened up his suit.

It was time for his new store to be opened.

His new toy store.

_Sharingan_.

Situated in the Todoakashi Shopping Mall.

He shrugged, and prepared to get ready his opening speech.

-

-

Sakura stood right outside the store and she felt a sense of familiarity. Sharingan, the word seems so familiar to her.

A couple of teenage girls bumped into Sakura.

"I'm so excited, today is the day the Uchiha Enterprise is expanding into the toy industry! The Sharingan is their first store! We are so lucky that it's so near- oh, sorry!" The girl who bumped into Sakura apologized.

Sakura did not reply. Her mind went blank.

Then word Uchiha kept echoing in her mind.

Uchiha.

Uchiha.

_Uchiha._

That's right. She remembers why does the word sound so familiar now.

-

-

"_Ne, Sasuke-kun. Would you ever plan to expand into the toy manufacturing industry if you take over your parents' business?" Sakura asked as she put on her clothes._

"_No," Sasuke replied, lighting a cigarette._

"_Aw, but why not? Toys are so cute!" Sakura pouted as she zipped her skirt. Sasuke stayed silent for a while._

"_If you want, I will."_

"_Really? Oh, thank you, Sasuke!" Sakura threw her arms around Sasuke and smiled, "what would you name the store, Sasuke?" _

_Sasuke thought for a moment, and smirked._

"_Sharingan."_

"_That's a wonderful name!"_

-

-

Sasuke chuckled at that piece of memory. Why did he seriously go into the toy industry? He shrugged.

'_It's not because of her_,' he tried to convince himself.

_Is it really not?_

Who knows. He chuckled.

-

-

Sakura finally snapped out of her daze and regained her composure. She turned around, and forced a smile onto her face.

"Come on Seiyan, let's-" she stopped speaking and froze.

Empty air was next to her.

Seiyan was nowhere in sight.

For the umpteen time in her life, Sakura panicked.

"Seiyan, Seiyan! Where are you!" Sakura screamed, earning weird looks from passer-bys, but she could care less now. Suddenly, her eyes laid on the store Sharingan which was full of people now. Sharingan was full of flamboyant toys, and Sakura knew Seiyan liked bright colors.

She hesitated, but the possibility of Seiyan being in there was too high for her to ignore._ 'He wouldn't see me, I will leave as soon as I find Seiyan.' _

This was Sakura's second biggest mistake for the day but it is also her most important decision in her life.

-

-

Seiyan was so distracted by the wide variety of toys that he failed to notice that his mother was missing. Finally, when he had chosen a beautiful teddy bear,

"Mother, I want-" he paused, and blinked his eyes. "Mo... ther?"

-

-

_Damn it_. Sakura cursed. She had no idea Sharingan was this big.

Damn this accursed store. It looked so tiny at the front, yet it was humongous inside.

Sasuke was going to make his opening speech soon, she knew, and she certainly must find Seiyan before Sasuke appears.

_'Please god, this is the last time I will ask of you,' _Sakura prayed.

Unfortunately for Sakura, it was the day God had decided to give her a kick to show that he's God and she's not.

-

-

Seiyan wandered around the store with rather puffy eyes.

"Mother, where are you...?" He sniffed.

-

-

Sakura panted. Damn it. It is so Uchiha-ish of Sasuke to build a gigantic store for a starter. The MC was announcing Sasuke's entrance already. Damn it. She didn't have much time left.

"Seiyan," Sakura whispered, and became her search again.

-

-

The curtains were drawn, and Sasuke stepped out from behind the curtains. His entranced was greeted by thunderous claps from his numerous fans.

"Thank you for your supports, people," Sasuke smiled.

-

-

The commotion attracted Seiyan's attention. Curiosity overtook Seiyan and he approached the crowd. An unexplainable sense of familiarity arose in Seiyan when his eight year old eyes laid on the Uchiha surrounded by reporters and other people. Without thinking much, he ran up to Sasuke and gave him a huge hug.

"Daddy, please find mommy!"

The navy haired Uchiha froze just as the entire crowd turned silent. The drop of a pin could be heard.

The reporters reacted swiftly. They fought to take pictures of the astounded multi-billionaire and the young boy who had an uncanny resemblance to the Uchiha.

A silent gasp was heard from a certain pink-haired lady standing in the crowd.

Sasuke soon recovered from his shock and attempted to push Seiyan away.

"Mr. Uchiha, would you mind to explain why is this boy calling you Daddy?"

"When did you get married? To whom did you get married to? Is it Yamashita Ashiya as the rumors say?"

"Your kid seems pretty old, did you get your wife pregnant when you were a teenager?"

"Uchiha-san, Uchiha-san..."

"No, he is not my kid, I don't know why did he run up to me," Sasuke tried to pull it off calmly but of course, the reporters paid no heeds to his disclaims.

"Who is the parents of this child, please claim your child!" Sasuke said ratherly politely with what inch of patience he had left.

Sakura pulled her hat down to cover her hair. Trembling slightly, she dragged her steps towards Sasuke.

"He is my son, I apologize for his behavior," Sakura coughed and said in a hoarse voice. Sasuke had a relieved look on his face.

"See? People? This kid isn't mine at all!" Sasuke smiled and tried to make amends. The reporters sighed in annoyance at the loss of what could be the headlines for a week straight. As the crowd dispersed, one of the reporters accidentally knocked into Sakura and her hat fell, landing on the ground gently. Sasuke and Sakura froze.

'_That pink hair and emerald eyes, it couldn't be?_'

_'Shit, I'm in deep shits.'_

"Sa... kura? Is that you?" Sasuke let it slip of his mouth before he had a chance to think. Sakura froze on the spot. The reporters hastily turned around again and surrounded Sasuke.

"Uchiha-san, you know her!? Sakura, is it?"

"Is she your wife, and that boy is your kid?"

"Uchiha-san, did you really get her pregnant when you were teenagers?"

One question after another was fired like machine guns.

Sakura lowered her head.

-

-

_She's in deep shits._

_

* * *

_

Ah yes I know it was kind of short. XD 2k words, mm. I will write longer the next time though. XD So how was it? Oh gosh, imagine the look on Sasuke's face! Review please, I would really like some encouragements! It's okay if you don't, but be reminded you will make me kind of upset. :) After all, it's only fair if you feed me something to read too, right?


	2. HideNSeek

28 reviews in one chapter, thank all of you so very much! You're spoiling me, literally. I didn't expect the response to this story to be so strong. My thanks to everyone for boosting my confidence. :) Frankly I'm not used to the writing style I used for chapter 1, so I will revert back to the style I'm comfortable with from this chapter onwards. Sorry for the long wait but I had issues yeahs. **Please refer to the previous chapter for the disclaimer.**

**I have no reasons for procrastinating for a year and only writing 1000+ words. All I have is endless apologies.**

**-**

**-**

**Chapter 2**

**-**

**-**

**Hide-N-Seek**

-

-

"No, you must had gotten the wrong person," Sakura denied spontaneously, attempting to brush his suspicions aside. Sasuke's stiff expression relaxed, but a tad of dubiety lingered on his face.

"I suppose so."

Sakura gave a feeble smile and excused herself, pulling Seiyan along with her. The Uchiha's eyes lingered on her, doubtful, his eyes perceiving the pink-haired lady as if he was scrutinizing an interesting specimen in his lab study.

Sakura cowered, and she practically ran out of the shopping mall. She panted heavily, and Seiyan was confused as to his mother's action. Why is she so nervous? Is there a monster in there? Seiyan gave Sakura a hesitant hug, reaching as far as his tiny little hands could. Sakura smiled, and patted Seiyan, assuring him that she's alright. She took his hand, and began walking, only to bump into a rather familiar face.

Of course, it's such a small world. Maybe it was Sakura's meet-your-old-acquaintance day, or is Destiny calling her to face her old shames? Either way, it was definitely not Sakura's best day. She ran into Ino. Yamanaka Ino. Her best friend back in middle school and current top supermodel. The blond woman widened her eyes when she saw the woman with exotic pink hair.

"Sakura!" Sakura halted in her path upon hearing the familiar, high-pitched voice. Subconsciously, she pulled her hat lower and took a few steps backward.

"Stop trying to conceal yourself, forehead," Ino walked towards Sakura, the gentle clicking of her four inch high heels haunting Sakura. Sakura stiffened when Ino referred to her using her old nickname.

"Ino..." Sakura had a fake smile on her lips. "How had you been doing all these years?" It was pointless to run, Sakura knew. Ino was on the track and field team in middle school. Sakura didn't know about high school, but Ino was definitely one of the best in middle school.

"Don't try to pull this off easily, Haruno Sakura. Eight years. It had been eight years since you left without a word. Do you know how devasted we all were? And Sasuke. Fuck, did you see him? He became a workaholic. A lifeless, totally pathetic shell!" Ino instinctively placed her hands on her hips.

_'I know, I know...'_ Sakura thought bitterly.

"I'm sorry, Ino..." Sakura felt the corners of her eyes turn wet and she rubbed her eyes gently. Ino sighed, and let her hand down.

"Come on, Sakura. I want to know what happened in all these eight years." Ino didn't force Sakura, but Sakura could see it. The look in Ino's eyes, daring her to refuse. Sakura smiled, weakly, and nodded.

As they were walking towards Ino's limousine, for the first time, Ino noticed the dark haired, petrified kid who tugged at Sakura's sleeves.

"Mommy...? Who's that woman...?" Seiyan whimpered. Sakura felt guilty._ 'He shouldn't be witnessing this, Seiyan...'_

"Woah, who's this, Sakura? Your kid? How old is he? He seems pretty old and you're just... Twenty-three?" Ino was baffled.

"I'll explain everything to you later, Ino," Sakura replied, though she knew, she would be lying through her teeth.

"Seiyan, don't worry, okay? She's just an old friend of Mommy's. Yamanaka Ino, you know her, don't you? She's that supermodel who appears on just about every single skincare product advertisement," Sakura spoke to Seiyan gently. Seiyan looked doubtful, but he nodded his head, diverting his attention to the sleek purple limousine parked at the side of the pavement. The three got into the car, and Sakura sat directly across Ino.

"So, speak now," Ino crossed her legs and tapped the armrest impatiently. Sakura hesitated and coaxed Seiyan into sleep. The child fell asleep in a matter of minutes, and Sakura spoke softly.

"What do you want to know?" Sakura asked, caressing Seiyan gently.

"Everything, but first, that child, is he... Sasuke's?" Ino rose her eyebrow.

Sakura twitched. Ino can be so blunt when she wants to be.

"No." Sakura answered.

And it wasn't a lie, as much as she hoped it is.

-

-

Sasuke was rather disturbed by his encounter with the mysterious woman who resembled Sakura so much.

Anyone could tell, when he _accidentally_ crashed a teacup which worth some couple of thousand dollar, US currency, with his bare hand.

"Hey, Naruto?" Sasuke dialed the number for his sidekick.

"Oh, Sasuke. What's up?"

"Help me look for Sakura." A groan was heard from the other end of the line.

"Not again, Sasuke. It had been eight years since Sakura-chan went missing! Come on, give it up. How much time had you spent looking for her? Look, Magarashi Eishiko wants you desperately and she's a top model, sexy and hot, whatever you want. Just take her and go, okay?" Naruto complained.

"No, Naruto. I just saw a woman at the opening ceremony of Sharingan just now, she resembled Sakura too much... It couldn't be a coincidence. Hurry up and investigate, find her this time, no matter what," Sasuke hissed into the phone.

"Damn, fine, but this is the last time okay? Stop abusing my family of private detectives!" Naruto sighed through the phone.

"Whatever," Sasuke slammed the phone down and massaged his temples. That woman... How many women had pink hair in Japan? But in a way, she didn't really look like Sakura... No, he couldn't let go of any chances._ 'How pathetic I had become,' _he frowned grimly,_ 'seeking her even today.'_

-

-

_You're looking so pathetic now, I can't help but to crash you._

-

-

"So, you meant to tell me that you screwed with another guy when you were drunk and high at a party and got pregnant, so you left Sasuke out of guilt?" Ino raised her eyebrows. Sakura nodded sheepishly, hoping Ino would buy it.

"Sakura, are you taking me for a dummy!?" Ino whacked Sakura on her head violently, as she did in their middle school days whenever Sakura did something silly. "You could had just went for an abortion, simple as that!"

"Even though the child is an accident, I have no rights to take away his life!" Sakura whispered, it was true, again, she didn't want to kill an innocent life. Ino paused and frowned.

"Who's that guy you screwed with? Does he know?"

"Ah... I don't even know who he is, actually," Sakura smiled fakely. Ino looked at Seiyan suspiciously.

"You know, he kind of resemble Sai... Don't tell me you did it with that bastard!" Sai was Ino's current boyfriend, and a top-notch photographer, serving, but only, mainly Ino herself. Ino clenched her fist. "Why he..."

"No, no, he's not Sai, that's for sure. That guy had a large frame from what I remembered..." Sakura shook her head violently, the last thing she wanted to do was to ruin Ino's relationship with her boyfriend, and it was a fact that it wasn't Sai.

"That's disgusting..." Ino looked only half convinced but she screwed up her nose. Sakura laughed softly. Ino haven't changed at all from middle school. Blond, blunt, suspicious, and most definitely, courageous.

"Really, Ino," Sakura had a sheepish smile on her face, hoping Ino would buy it.


End file.
